1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to mixed metal oxide materials. More particularly embodiments relate to p-type transparent conductive oxide (TCO) mixed metal oxide materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most essential components of devices such as solar cells, LCDs, OLEDs, and touch screens is an electrical contact having transparency to visible light. The most commonly used materials for such an electrical contact is a heavily doped, large band-gap metal oxide semiconductor with an n-type charge carrier (e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO)). In contrast with the widespread use of such n-type transparent conducting oxides (TCOs), p-type TCOs have not been as substantially commercially exploited due to their significantly lower carrier mobility and electrical conductivity in comparison with n-type TCOs. High conductivity p-type TCOs could theoretically serve as critical components for various technological developments such as but not limited to: (1) efficient charge injection layers for organic light emitting devices; (2) solar cells with better band matching current collectors; and (3) invisible circuits with oxide p-n junctions that require p-type counterparts to n-type TCOs. Additionally, low cost and scalable manufacturing of p-type TCOs can lead to immediate applications in near infrared optoelectronics where, in comparison, n-type TCOs provide poor optical transmission.
Given a continuing need for p-type TCOs for various applications, desirable are novel and useful p-type TCOs, methods for fabrication thereof and methods for use thereof.